


Где у Ангела кнопка

by Rika_Spike



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>для Zirael на кодовое слово "Ангел-бот"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где у Ангела кнопка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zirael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zirael).



> Many thanks to Stephania for beta.

В склепе Спайка всегда было довольно тепло. Ангел не переставал удивляться этому факту: каменный мешок, куда никогда не заглядывало солнце, просто по определению должен был быть промозглым и холодным, но древние камни, казалось, источали только тепло. Может, дело было в обстановке, которую ни один нормальный человек не подумал бы назвать уютной. Но, во-первых, они не были людьми, а, во-вторых, связавшись со Спайком, Ангел больше не считал себя нормальным. Поэтому факт, что склеп Спайка нравился ему чуть ли не больше, чем тот особняк, в котором в Саннидейле когда-то жил он сам, он принимал как следствие своего нынешнего психического отклонения. А тепло… Может быть Спайк просто не хотел признаться, что где-то спер электричество не только для освещения, но и позаботился об отоплении? Или дело в том, что когда они оказывались здесь вдвоем, сдирая друг с друга одежду и перемещаясь к огромной постели, которую Спайк с гордостью называл сексодромом, вполне возможно, им было уже настолько жарко, что никакой холод был не страшен… Или…  
Ангел лежал в постели, закинув руку за голову, и старался думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не продолжать разговор - единственно, от кого сейчас веяло холодом в этой обители, так это от ее хозяина, лежащего рядом.  
\- Гад ты, Персик, - в который раз подытожил Спайк и демонстративно отвернулся.  
Вышеупомянутый Персик посмотрел на остро торчащие лопатки и шумно вздохнул. Что, конечно, зря.  
\- Ну, конечно, давай теперь дышать, как паровоз! – тут же откликнулся приглушенный подушкой голос. – Ты еще подвывать начни, любитель какаоке. Тут, в склепе, такая акустика – вся кладбищенская нечисть будет рукоплескать, если не разбежится!  
Ангел с трудом успел сдержать следующий страдальческий вздох и начал конструктивно:  
\- Спайк, ты же понимаешь…  
\- Чего опасается твоя «же», я очень хорошо понимаю! – незамедлительно последовал ответ. – Ты – трусливая, вечно винящаяся задница!  
За время своей короткой, но пламенной речи Спайк успел развернуться, и последние его слова сопровождались довольно ощутимыми тычками в грудь оппонента. Ангел не совсем понимал, почему его грудь получила звание «задница», зато прекрасно знал, что сейчас не лучшее время для урока анатомии.  
\- Пойми, я не могу.  
Время было неподходящее и для душещипательных бесед, потому что у Спайка никогда не щипало там, где ничего не было, но Ангел не уставал напоминать себе, что разум-то у него был, значит можно было пытаться к чему-то взывать.  
\- Я не могу рассказать о нас сейчас. Я только-только наладил отношения с друзьями…  
\- В смысле, что только-только опять уговорил этих идиотов работать на Темного мстителя? Уважительная причина.  
\- Спайк, перестань!  
А вот это он опять зря – на командные окрики Спайк реагировал неадекватно – с упорством бультерьера делал все с точностью до наоборот.  
\- Что «перестань»? Не я это начал!  
Ответить на вопрос означало бы перевести дискуссию в русло, кто же все это начал. Ангел решил не поддаваться на провокации.  
\- Мы давно одна команда, Спайк, - как можно спокойнее произнес он. - Да, у нас случилась небольшая размолвка…  
Спайк презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Ладно, у нас случилась большая размолвка, - поправился Ангел, - но теперь все позади…  
\- У тебя всегда всё сзади, педик.  
\- Мы помирились, и тем самым доказали, что мы – настоящие друзья. Они снова работают со мной...  
\- Я и говорю – идиоты, а ты – гад.  
Ангел мысленно призвал Высшие Силы и попросил себе терпения - мысль о взывании к разуму все еще не теряла своей привлекательности.  
\- Ладно, если тебя не волнуют простые люди, то остается Баффи.  
Спайк притворно-недоуменно поднял бровь, призывая развить тему.  
\- Она только что смирилась с моим уходом…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, только что простила тебя за то, что ты настучал ей по фейсу, когда она застукала тебя с Фейт, а потом еще вломился к ней в комнату и в качестве извинений нахамил ее парню? Окстись, Персик, с тех пор года три прошло! Конечно, это для твоего раздутого эго как одно мгновение, но я сомневаюсь, что для Баффи твой выбор будет страшным ударом!  
Что ж, возможно упрямство было фамильной чертой клана Аурелис. Если доводы рассудка оказывались бессильны, оставалось только стоять на своем. Ангел приосанился, насколько позволяла подушка, и скрестил руки на груди, что должно было наглядно продемонстрировать твердость его слов:  
\- Спайк, я не буду подвергать сейчас свое окружение такому испытанию.  
На Спайка это никакого действия не возымело.  
\- Ага, значит, я, в твоем понимании, более серьезное испытание, чем влюбленная Истребительница, беременная вампирша и вампо-человеческий детёныш? Почётно, конечно, но ты все равно – трусливая задница!  
На этом следовало бы закончить. Просто промолчать. Спайк надулся бы на какое-то время, но у Ангела в арсенале был проверенный способ решения этой проблемы: секс. А если не помогало с одного раза, то - секс до тех пор, пока не поможет. И до следующего диспута на тему: «Какого пня мы прячемся от этих жалких людишек, как какие-то крысы, а, Персик?», все было бы хорошо.  
Ангел об этом знал, но все равно буркнул:  
\- А ты такой смелый, что пытался подкатиться к Баффи.  
Ох, зря он это ляпнул, вот это точно зря…  
\- Ни фига себе заявочки! – ожидаемо взвился Спайк. – Это у тебя там зашибись какой выбор - то адвокаты симпатичные пробегают, то англичане мужают прямо на глазах. Даже Корделия, если ей рот заклеить, сгодится. А у меня тут – толстый да Джайлз, или такие придурки, что даже у меня не встает! Девчонки – либо малолетки (а я, в отличие от тебя к этому не склонен), либо лесбиянки. Остается одна Истребительница.  
Несмотря на несогласие с выводами Спайка, Ангел собрался с духом и принял трудное решение: согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы заставить его замолчать, но огласить свое намерение не успел.  
\- Нет, я понимаю, ты бы мне Харм припомнил! Я, в отличие от некоторых, всегда признаю свои ошибки. Вот это действительно было от безнадеги, а Баффи – достойный соперник. Трудный выбор, не спорю. А ты давно выбирал самый легкий путь? Уже, небось, и не помнишь, когда действовал не наперекор судьбине!  
\- Спайк, я никогда не смешивал отношения с - как ты выражаешься - судьбиной, - умудрился вклиниться Ангел, но Спайк всегда предпочитал пропускать мимо ушей то, что не хотел слышать.  
\- Я, между прочим, никогда не давал обеты безбрачия и не доводил себя до такого состояния, что вспрыгивал на все, что хоть как-то шевелится! Или нет, у тебя же, как всегда, есть оправдание – Дарла была человеком, значит, шевелилась очень даже бодро, да? А обрюхатил ты ее просто так, мимо проходя?  
Это был удар ниже пояса. Сын сыном, а упоминаний о предыстории его зачатия Ангел не любил – слишком уж неприглядной была его роль во всех этих событиях. Спайк был об этом прекрасно осведомлен, но всегда уважал борьбу без правил.  
Ангел твердо решил свернуть разговор с неприятной темы.  
\- Спайк, мы до сих пор не знаем, как это получилось…  
И вывернул совсем не туда.  
\- Вы? Все члены твоей команды недоразвитые девственники? Ну, насчет них не знаю, но ты-то! Такой большой мальчик и до сих пор не знаешь, КАК делаются дети? Сейчас я тебе расскажу.  
В одно мгновение Ангел страстно возжелал вернуться обратно в ад и провести еще пару-тройку лет в той теплой, дружественной, не отягощенной беседами атмосфере. Но было поздно: адовы врата закрылись за его спиной, его обитатели нашли себе новые жертвы, и только один представитель демонической популяции сидел сейчас напротив, в сбившейся на бедрах простыне, и с горящими глазами читал лекцию о половом созревании.  
\- У особей мужского пола, даже если они давно дохлые вампиры и их перец давным-давно пережил свои лучшие времена…  
\- Не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался на мой перец, - буркнул Ангел.  
\- Это мне плюс, а не твоему перцу. Так вот, когда у престарелых вампиров в кои-то веки случается стояк, то, даже если они распоследние педики, они кидаются на первую встречную тёлку.  
\- Спайк, она совсем не тёлка и даже не первая встречная, она – мой Сир. К тому же я был под воздействием…  
\- Чуть что, так ты, то душу опять посеял, то под прикрытием наркоты. Меня ты не обманешь, можешь не усердствовать. Так вот, когда всякие стервы виляют задницей прямо перед носом у вампира с недотрахитом…  
\- Спайк, пожалуйста…  
\- …тогда этот самый придурок затаскивает старую суку… оу, простите, обознался, своего Сира в кровать, запрыгивает на нее и с радостью сует свою морковку…  
\- СПАЙК!!!  
Ангел не собирался узнавать, с чем еще сравнимо его достоинство, и не хотел знать, куда же он совал свою морковку, но Спайк всегда договаривал то, что решил сказать, независимо от желания слушателя. Так что оставалось одно – со Спайком следовало бороться его же методами. Ангел резко сел и демонстративно заткнул уши. Чтобы действительно не слышать, пришлось засунуть пальцы в уши как можно глубже, что было болезненно, зато действенно. Он видел, как Спайк еще какое-то время говорил, потом его губы перестали шевелиться и растянулись в иронично-понимающей усмешке. Ангел подождал чуть-чуть, чтоб уж наверняка, и вытащил пальцы из ушей. Спайк накрепко вцепился в его руку.  
\- Фрикции – это возвратно-поступательные движения, которые совершает дохлый вампир, когда его редька уже находится…  
\- НЕ НАДО. Пожалуйста… - как-то слишком жалобно вырвалось у Ангела.  
Спайк склонил голову и усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, ладно, раз ты такой трепетный, опустим некоторые подробности.  
Ангел не поверил своему счастью и, как выяснилось, правильно. Спайк продолжил:  
\- Это не меняет того факта, что слившись в экстазе, наш дохляк и его Сир трахаются, как бешеные кролики. Наконец его последние мозги перетекают из черепной коробки в его початок…  
Ангел сопротивлялся – он мучительно пытался не представлять свое достоинство в виде овоща-мутанта, меняющегося от перца до кукурузы через редьку и морковку, но богатое воображение, осложненное художественными способностями, рисовало картины одну страшнее другой. А Спайк знай себе подливал масла в огонь:  
\- И тут его баклажан выстреливает, как бешеный огурец…  
Ангел зажмурился и попытался вырвать руку, но Спайк вцепился в нее как клещ и не собирался отпускать свою добычу.  
\- Толпы маленьких спермо-ангелов устремляются на штурм, а поскольку наша крепость никогда не была неприступной, то атака увенчалась успехом и - вуаля! - мы получаем недоделанного вампирёныша!  
Ангел уже начал заводиться, но сделал последнюю попытку мирно закруглить дискуссию.  
\- Он человек, Спайк. Это чудо.  
\- А ты у нас, значит, чудесник? Я и не знал, что трахаюсь с Господом! Ангел, сейчас каждый школьник знает, что надо предохраняться!  
\- Ну, знаешь ли! – всякому терпению когда-нибудь приходит конец; Ангела, как обычно, хватило минут на пятнадцать. – Можно подумать, что раз ты знаешь слово презерватив, то всегда используешь эту штуку!  
\- Персик…  
Ангелу таки удалось освободить руку: одной жестикулировать было неудобно.  
\- Что, «Персик»? Хочешь, поспорим, что ты никогда не пробовал натянуть эту резинку?  
Несмотря на трудности с электроснабжением и ненужности использования чайников, Спайк знал, что если что-то закипело, надо выключить и подождать пока остынет. Он вздохнул и молча склонил голову.  
\- …можно подумать, что тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что от вампира могут получиться дети? Можно подумать…  
\- Ты прав, Персик, о таком лучше не думать, - покладисто произнес Спайк.  
Желание размазать его по стенке стало медленно сходить на нет.  
\- Ты вьешь из меня веревки, - после паузы признался Ангел.  
\- Нет, я тебя доканываю, - серьезно откликнулся Спайк.  
\- И это тоже, - согласился Ангел.  
Спайк бывал невыносим. Да что уж там, он практически всегда бывал невыносим, зато честен. И с ним Ангел мог злиться, смеяться, показывать свои слабости, выслушивать гадости и подколки, но не делать то, чего от него ждут. Потому что Спайк презирал принуждение и условности, и, как никто другой, понимал и принимал его желание быть самим собой.  
\- Спайк, я обещаю…  
\- …что лет через пятьдесят они сдохнут, и наша тайна умрёт вместе с ними!!!  
Ангел не удержался и снова вздохнул, Спайк на сей раз промолчал, за что Ангел был ему очень благодарен: второго раунда спора он точно не хотел. А вот молчание Спайка, напротив, было каким-то даже вдохновляющим.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я приеду, как только смогу. И я не боюсь ни Баффи, ни своих друзей, ни кого бы то ни было. Просто сейчас не время. Дай нам самим свыкнуться с мыслью, что это серьезно. Что мы вместе, а не просто бегаем друг к другу на свидания. Нам столько всего надо обсудить, решить…  
\- Ангел, ты такой нудный. Все-то тебе надо разложить по полкам! А ты не можешь просто чувствовать?  
Ангел посмотрел на него и не стал ничего говорить. А что тут можно было сказать? Конечно, Спайк прав. Может, он стал слишком стар для непредсказуемости и…  
\- Значит, ты скоро опять сорвешься в свой обожаемый ЛА? – прервал его размышления Спайк.  
\- Да, через пару-тройку часов надо выезжать, чтобы успеть доехать до рассвета…  
-Тогда чего ты мне тут зубы заговариваешь вместо того, чтобы делом заниматься?! У нас осталось так мало времени…  
Он откинул простыню и уселся сверху, обняв за плечи. Ангел коснулся его губ, и Спайк, еле слышно засмеявшись, ответил на поцелуй. Сразу жестко и страстно, обнимая руками и впиваясь пальцами в плечи. Ангел откинулся на подушку, прижимая его к себе. Спайк запустил пятерню в темные волосы на затылке, и Ангел не сдерживаясь застонал. Спайк медленно отстранился, приподнялся на локтях. От былой веселости в его глазах не осталось ни следа: он смотрел на Ангела очень серьезно.  
\- Когда-нибудь я не отпущу тебя.  
И Ангел так же серьезно пообещал:  
\- Когда-нибудь я никуда не уеду один.  
Две тени на стене слились в одну, расплываясь в неярком свете лампы. Их сплетающиеся тела как будто были источником разгорающегося пламени.  
Где-то наверху, на кладбище, раздались голоса. Сначала на них не обратили внимания, потом, когда голоса стали громче, оба вампира насторожились.  
\- Ты кого-то ждешь?  
\- Вот еще! Но…  
Хлопнула дверь.  
\- Эй, беззубый!  
\- Харрис, принесла же нелегкая… - скривился Спайк, Ангел поморщился.  
\- Спайк?!  
На знакомый женский голос оба вампира отреагировали по-другому: отпрянули друг от друга.  
\- Спайк, ты внизу?  
Звук шагов Истребительницы неумолимо приближался, следом топало что-то большое и тяжелое.  
\- Погоди, я сейчас поднимусь! – крикнул Спайк, пытаясь ее остановить, и соскочил с постели, но увяз в простыне и рухнул на пол.  
\- Спайк, что ты там делаешь?  
\- Да какое тебе дело? – бормотал Спайк, пытаясь подняться.  
Голый Ангел, скатившись с постели без эксцессов, метался от одной кучи одежды к другой, пытаясь найти свои брюки.  
\- Что ты мечешься, как застуканная мужем клуша, прячущая своего любовника?  
\- А что я должен делать? Изобразить статую? – выпрямился Ангел и…  
Так их и застали: стоящего в углу голого Ангела и такого же Спайка с простыней в руках.  
\- Спайк, что… Немедленно прикройся! …Ангел?!  
Спайк молча обматывался простыней вокруг бедер, Ангел никак не мог подобрать слов для оправдательной речи.  
\- Чтто это?! – выдохнула Баффи, глядя на своего первого вампира во все глаза.  
\- Это – Ангел-Бот, - ухмыляясь, заявил Спайк, пытаясь засунуть пальцы вместо ремня за край обвивающей его бедра простыни. Вид получился очень эротичный – полотнище и так пыталось сползти, не стоило ему помогать, а после дополнительных телодвижений Спайка – и вовсе непонятно на чем висело. Но мозги Ангела это занимало во вторую очередь, для начала он пытался осознать и как-то отреагировать на странное имя «Ангел-Бот».  
\- Надо же, а как живой! – откликнулся Ксандер. – Ну, в смысле, мертвый, но настоящий.  
\- Точно, как настоящий, - согласилась Баффи, глядя совсем не в глаза опешившему вампиру.  
Этот момент все нормальные люди выбрали бы для того, чтобы покраснеть, но Ангел никогда не уставал напоминать себе, что он не человек, а Спайк - добавлять, что не совсем нормальный, поэтому он почувствовал, как кровь устремляется совсем в другое место.  
Видимо, Спайк это заметил. Нет, глаз у него на затылке по-прежнему не было, зато глаза, и еще какие, были у стоящей напротив него Баффи.  
\- Какая реалистичная программа, - пробормотала Истребительница.  
\- А здесь у него кнопка! – провозгласил Спайк и с размаху ткнул Ангела кулаком в живот. Почти в живот.  
\- Ой! – сочувственно пискнул Ксандер.  
\- Спайк, как ты мог? - возмутилась Баффи, но любопытства на ее лице было больше, чем сочувствия.  
\- Кнопка как кнопка, - пожал плечами Спайк.  
А Ангел, усердно вспоминая, как ловить ртом воздух и отмаргиваться от тучи черных мошек, думал о том, что вряд ли Спайк промахнулся: он никогда не промахивался по стратегически важным местам.  
Но лицо вампир держал.  
\- Лицо точно ангеловское, - вынесла приговор Баффи.  
\- Вообще-то, в этот момент он должен был так натуральненько заорать, но, видимо, какой-то сбой в программе, - сообщил присутствующим Спайк и озабоченно нахмурился. – Надо будет разобрать его и покопаться.  
Ангел не стал дожидаться, произведет ли Спайк вскрытие в присутствии нежданных визитеров или все-таки подождет, пока они удалятся, и сделал то, что давно хотел – заорал.  
\- Ну, уф. Всего лишь заторможенная реакция. Как у настоящего, - удовлетворенно заявил белобрысый.  
Баффи посмотрела на одного, потом на другого вампира, и решительно скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Я забираю его с собой.  
\- Что?!  
Если бы Ангел еще не продолжал орать, то сейчас точно бы заорал вместе со Спайком.  
\- Ты болен, Спайк! – Баффи попыталась добавить в свой тон как можно больше пренебрежения.  
Вампир на такие мелочи не реагировал.  
\- А ты что, доктор? Лечить меня собралась?!  
\- Ты – сексуальный маньяк!  
\- Кто бы говорил! Собираешься состряпать тройничок из своего двойника и пуфа? И кто из нас после этого маньяк? Что, совсем глухо на личном фронте?  
\- Спайк, это не твое дело! Я его забираю! – потеряла терпение Баффи, но Спайка ее праведное возмущение не заткнуло.  
\- Ага, значит, ты думала о тройничке, извращенка! – торжествующе возопил он, невежливо тыча в Истребительницу пальцем.  
Оставалось только ледяное презрение. Баффи промолчала, но ее взгляд исподлобья говорил больше, чем любые слова.  
\- Баффи, а может не надо его забирать? – вдруг вклинился Ксандер.  
Истребительница недоуменно покосилась на друга, Спайк вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Что я слышу: голос разума, и откуда он здесь?  
\- Ну, это… Он, - Ксандер покосился на вампира, - всегда находит образец для нового бота… Кто знает, что придет ему в голову в следующий раз…  
\- Не беспокойся, толстый, тебя я не буду трахать, даже если на земле останемся только ты да я, постараюсь восстановить по памяти более интересные образцы!  
\- Спайк, хватит паясничать! Я не обязана тебе ничего объяснять, я…  
\- Слушай, Истребительница, сижу себе в склепе, никого не трогаю, а тебе все неймется!  
\- Это ты-то сидишь и никого не трогаешь? А Ангел-бот - это как называется?  
\- А тебе-то что? Ну, трогаю, но это же не человек!  
\- Ты…  
\- А может, действительно, надо его у тебя забрать? - вдруг вклинился Ксандер.  
\- Эй, приятель, ты что, обиделся?  
\- Да пошел ты, Спайк! – густо покраснел Ксандер.  
\- Тогда чего ты никак не определишься? Собираешься втихомолку стибрить Баффи-бота или тоже начать развлекаться с Персиком?  
Ангел не сдержался и крякнул от открывающейся перспективы.  
\- Всё! Слышали?! – радостно заорал Спайк. – Он сломался!  
Баффи и Ксандер подозрительно покосились на все еще скрюченного Ангела.  
\- Ломайся, черт тебя побери! – еле слышно прошипел сквозь зубы Спайк.  
Ангел не представлял себе, как ломаются боты, но решил, что падать на каменный и не слишком чистый пол он все равно не будет. Он сделал один неуверенный шаг в сторону кровати, резко согнулся набок, еще раз взвыл и рухнул как подкошенный на постель. Пару раз дернулся для порядка и застыл.  
\- Сломался, экспериментальный образец, для подзарядки надо вести к поставщику, в такой позе одежду на него не натянуть, можно, конечно, в одеяло завернуть, но нести на руках такую тушу задолбаешься, - затараторил Спайк.  
Баффи сощурилась и пристально на него посмотрела. Белобрысый поднял глаза к потолку и стал что-то на нем выискивать, чем вызвал еще больше подозрений у Баффи.  
\- Ксандер, ты идешь за машиной, а я здесь постерегу.  
Ангел вовремя вспомнил, что совсем сломался, поэтому остался неподвижным. Спайк перестал насвистывать и замер.  
\- Я? Баффи, в такой эээ… позе он не влезет в машину Джайлза. И где я возьму фургон?  
Баффи нахмурилась и задумалась, но почти тут же радостно встрепенулась.  
– Я знаю, у кого позаимствовать фургон! Ну, на время. Значит, Ксандер, ты остаешься сторожить Спайка, а я пойду за транспортом.  
\- Эээ, Баффи…  
Но Истребительница уже спешила к выходу.  
В склепе стало тихо. Ангел лихорадочно соображал, как им выбраться из создавшейся ситуации. Надо во что бы то ни стало заставить Ксандера уйти. Напугать его, что ли? Как-то обмануть? Но как намекнуть об этом Спайку?  
Ангел приоткрыл глаз, но в пределах видимости никого не было. Он попытался чуть-чуть повернуть голову, и тут же раздался возглас Ксандера:  
\- Эй, чего это он?  
\- А что такое?  
\- Ты видел? Он пошевелился!  
\- Подумаешь, ну пошевелился.  
\- Ты же сказал, что он сломался!  
\- Я подумал, что он сломался, - задумчиво протянул Спайк. - А может, он сейчас немного подзарядится и опять заработает. Откуда я знаю?  
Ксандер вздрогнул, Ангел мысленно похвалил Спайка за находчивость и пошевелился сильнее. Харрис издал неопределенный звук – то ли всхлип, то ли визг – и отскочил назад. Потом взял себя в руки и приосанился.  
\- Надоел ты мне. Пойду снаружи покараулю, - и бодро рванул из склепа.  
В ту же секунду Спайк шлепнул Ангела по заднице:  
\- Быстрее, Персик! Чего разлегся? Вставай, одевайся и вали отсюда, пока Баффи не вернулась. Или ты действительно хочешь побыть для нее Ангел-ботом?  
\- Не говори чепухи, Спайк, - Ангел решил не реагировать на фамильярности и за время короткой, но пламенной речи нашел-таки свои брюки и стал их надевать. – Ты сам тормозишь. Одевайся и пошли.  
\- Куда? – удивился Спайк.  
\- Я тебя здесь на растерзание не оставлю. Мы уедем вместе.  
\- А как же твои друзья, бла-бла-бла не время?  
Ангел не был фаталистом, но по опыту знал, что иногда судьба дает знаки, которые не стоит игнорировать.  
\- Значит, время пришло.  
\- А вдруг она и в ЛА доберется?  
\- Это – мой город, - насупился Ангел. – Там мои правила. Пошли быстрей отсюда.  
Вампиры бесшумно поднялись наверх и остановились у двери. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука.  
\- Может, он ушел? – предположил Ангел.  
\- Вряд ли он нас боится больше Баффи, - фыркнул Спайк. – хотя все может быть, - и взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Подожди! – остановил его Ангел.  
\- Что еще? – нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу Спайк.  
\- А как же план?  
\- План? – вампир на мгновение замер. – Ах да, тебе же все надо продумать заранее. Ладно, вот тебе план: я выхожу и увожу его подальше, ты выходишь и уходишь огородами, я присоединяюсь к тебе в машине. Доволен?  
И снова потянулся к ручке.  
\- Как это доволен? И это называется план?  
\- Ну да, нормальный такой план. А что не так? – Спайк начал раздражаться.  
\- Да все не так! – возмутился Ангел. - Почему ты решил, что уведешь его? Как ты собираешься от него уйти?  
Спайк закатил глаза.  
\- Сколько можно вопросов? Я что-нибудь придумаю!  
\- Нет, Спайк, так не годится. Это непродуманный план.  
\- Ангел, не испытывай мое терпение! Сейчас уже Истребительница вернется, а ты все планы изобретаешь! Ну, давай, предлагай!  
\- Ну, я бы… - задумчиво начал Ангел.  
\- Вот видишь, - беззастенчиво перебил его Спайк, - ты сам ни в чем не уверен, а туда же! Ладно, чтоб ты успокоился: если Харрис не отвяжется, тогда план Б.  
\- Теперь еще и Б?  
\- Хватит язвить. Мало тебе одного, вот тебе второй: если толстый не уходит от склепа, ты выходишь и пугаешь его Ангел-ботом!  
\- Я?  
\- Ну не я же!  
Спайк снова взялся за ручку.  
\- Нет, подожди.  
\- Чего опять не так?  
\- А как… Что должен делать Ангел-бот?  
\- Ну, что-нибудь придумаешь, Персик. Ты же у нас такой сообразительный! – съехидничал белобрысый.  
\- Нет, Спайк, так нельзя. – Ангел ехидства не оценил: к такому важному делу, как побег Спайка из Саннидейла, стоило подходить с чувством, толком и расстановкой. - Это тоже не план, а…  
Спайк распахнул дверь и вывалился из склепа.  
\- …черти что, - закончил Ангел.  
\- Ты куда это собрался, Спайк? – услышал он голос Ксандера.  
\- Что, и покурить нельзя? – отозвался Спайк.  
\- А в склепе не курится?  
\- А в склепе вредно!  
Молчание длилось так долго, что Ангел подумал, не впал ли Харрис в кому.  
\- Почему? – наконец выдавил Ксандер.  
\- Вредно курить там, где живешь, - авторитетно заявил Спайк.  
\- Так это для людей вредно! А ты…  
\- А что я? Может, я запах никотина не люблю. Или о вас, например, беспокоюсь. Шастаете как к себе домой.  
\- Ты? О нас?  
Ангел начал нервничать: кажется, Спайк явно забыл о том, что Ксандеру надо не просто заговаривать зубы, а уводить его от склепа. Пора было подумать о плане Б: пришествии пугателя. Ничего путного в голову не приходило.  
\- Эй, куда это ты собрался?  
Ангел с облегчением вздохнул: явление Ангел-бота Харрису отменялось.  
\- У меня вечерний моцион: три круга вокруг кладбища, - невозмутимо возвестил Спайк и, судя по хрусту гравия, куда-то двинулся.  
\- Нет, подожди! – теперь уже занервничал Ксандер. – Баффи сказала…  
\- Это она тебе сказала, а у меня – моцион.  
\- Спайк! Вернись! Я должен сторожить вас обоих!  
\- Это твои проблемы, а я пошел дышать свежим воздухом!  
\- Стой!..  
Голоса все удалялись. Ангел решил не ждать, когда они замолкнут совсем, и выскользнул из склепа. В конце аллеи темнел размашисто шагающий прочь силуэт Спайка, за ним скакал Харрис, требуя остановиться. Ангел пошел следом, решив подстраховать не обзаведшегося четким планом Спайка.  
Старательно обходя залитые лунным светом места, Ангел жался к деревьям, пытаясь слиться с тенями. Тем не менее, смотрел он вслед удаляющейся паре. Куска разрушенной могильной плиты, торчащего из земли, он, конечно, под ногами не заметил. Чудом удержавшись от падения и непечатного комментария по этому поводу, Ангел поднял голову и обнаружил, что парочка исчезла из поля зрения. Теперь оставалось надеяться только на вампирское чутье.  
Ангел прислушался, принюхался и уверенно двинулся вперед. Вот уже опять послышались отзвуки продолжающейся перепалки, вот они все ближе и ближе.  
\- Пошли обратно в склеп!  
\- Да иди уже, убогий, потрахайся, пока Истребительница не вернулась, а я тут спокойно покурю!  
Ангел метнулся от очередного дерева к какому-то склепу, обошел его сзади и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.  
Кто ж знал, что лицом к нему стоял именно Ксандер, а подлое облако выберет именно этот момент, чтобы перестать закрывать почти идеально круглый лунный диск?

***

Ксандеру и так было не по себе. Каждый поход ночью на кладбище он приравнивал к подвигу. Даже если рядом была Баффи – мало ли сколько вампиров на них нападет? Стоя в самом сердце территории неприятеля, глядя в наглые глаза враждебно настроенного вампира, Ксандер чувствовал, как стекают по спине струйки холодного пота. Он был абсолютно уверен, что, случись сейчас какая заварушка, Спайк и пальцем не шевельнет для его спасения, а Баффи, даже если уже вернется, то может не успеть ему на подмогу. Он с трудом заставлял себя фокусироваться на словах обесцвеченного нахала и, отвечая ему, не подпрыгивать от ужаса от каждого шороха. А тут еще луна - выглянула из-за облаков, залив все вокруг призрачным светом, и напомнила о том, что, возможно, для оборотней уже наступил период преображения.  
И тут из-за ближайшего склепа вынырнуло совершенно белое лицо с торчащими во все стороны волосами и горящими глазами. Ксандер застыл от ужаса. Он чувствовал, что его глаза вот-вот вылезут из орбит, а рот – против воли! – раскрывается в немом крике.  
\- Эй, ты чего? – участливо заглянул ему в лицо Спайк, а потом догадался оглянуться.  
\- ааа… – родившийся в горле шепот постепенно набирал обороты. – ааААА!  
\- Эй, это же Ангел-бот! – попытался успокоить парня Спайк и незаметно помахал рукой, призывая Ангела явить себя целиком.  
\- Аааангееел, - заорал Ксандер со второго дыхания.  
Вампир шагнул вперед и улыбнулся.  
Увидев перед собой по-ангелусовски ухмыляющегося робота, Ксандер подпрыгнул, на секунду сбившись с крика, и решил, что геройствовать он будет как-нибудь в другой раз. Он развернулся и стремительно бросился прочь.  
\- ..боооот, - несся по кладбищу его затихающий вопль.  
\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно сказал Спайк. – А ты не знал, как напугать его Ангел-ботом. По-моему, все отлично получилось. Пошли быстрее.  
\- Как ты думаешь, его никто по дороге не прибьет? - спросил Ангел, когда они быстрым шагом направлялись к воротам, за которыми стояла машина. – Он - голосящая приманка для всякой нечисти.  
\- Не догонят, - беспечно махнул рукой Спайк. – А там и Истребительница подоспеет.  
Уже садясь в машину, они увидели, как далеко вниз по улице рядом с бегущим Ксандером затормозил светлый фургон и… Они не стали смотреть, что будет дальше, и дожидаться, когда их заметят. Оба вскочили в машину, и Ангел дал по газам.  
\- Уф, погони нет, - удовлетворенно заметил извертевшийся Спайк, когда они миновали щит «Добро пожаловать в Саннидейл!» - Теперь можно расслабиться и наслаждаться быстрой ездой.  
\- Да, наслаждаться ездой, - согласился Ангел, на всякий случай не сбавляя скорости до самого ЛА.

***

Они приехали задолго до рассвета: бегство началось раньше, чем Ангел планировал в одиночку покинуть жилище Спайка. Холл Гипериона встретил их темной пустотой, и никто не отреагировал на спайковскую проверку эха. Войдя в спальню, Спайк скинул одежду, нырнул в постель, обозвал Ангела водоплавающим и ко времени возвращения того из душа уже сладко спал, обнимая подушку. Ангел устроился рядом и уснул во время мысленной репетиции своей речи, объясняющей коллегам присутствие Спайка.  
Пробуждение было не столь умиротворяющим.  
\- Ангел, тук-тук, уже полдень, через десять минут… АААА!!!  
Корделия стояла в дверях и никак не могла поверить в то, что видела. Спайк тер сонные глаза и громко чертыхался. Ангел легонько пнул его в бок – чтоб замолчал, натянул одеяло до подбородка и мягко начал:  
\- Корделия, я как раз собирался…  
От звука его голоса девушка пришла в себя:  
\- Ангел! Когда я предлагала тебе завести фикус или щеночка, я не совсем это имела в виду! Вернее, я имела в виду совсем не ЭТО!!!  
\- Полегче, рыбка, я не «это»! – мигом проснулся Спайк. - У меня, между прочим, есть половая принадлежность…  
\- Спайк!  
\- Ангел, прикрой его! Я не хочу смотреть на его принадлежности! Раз уж ты притащил это в дом, будь добр, держи свой…  
\- Фикус?  
\- Спайк, перестань дразнить Корделию!  
\- …своего…  
\- Щеночка? Так это я его завел! – Спайк ткнул пальцем в Ангела, который в этот самый момент упорно делал щенячьи глазки в сторону девушки, поэтому был вполне наглядной иллюстрацией.  
\- Я бы согласилась, что ты кактус, но растения не разговаривают!!! – не сдавалась Корделия.  
\- Я не кактус! Я – вампир! – возмутился Спайк и продемонстрировал клыки.  
Корделия вздрогнула, но взвизгнула конструктивно:  
\- Ангел! Он злой! Ткни его чем-нибудь!  
Спайк заржал, Ангел смутился, Корделия покраснела.  
\- И чем же он меня должен ткнуть, Королева?  
\- Ничего не хочу об этом знать! Хотя нет! Ангел, я хочу знать – ты добрый или опять злой?  
\- Корделия, я в порядке. И Спайк – тоже. Нет, у него, конечно, нет души, но он не причинит никому вреда.  
Корделия молча переваривала информацию. Ангел рассыпался бисером, рассказывая о безвредности вампира, которого он привел в дом.  
\- То есть, никакого мгновения истинного счастья или последствий в виде ребенка? – вдруг перебила она животрепещущую историю зачипирования.  
\- Ты сдурела, Королева? – возмутился Спайк.  
Корделия проигнорировала, пристально глядя на Ангела.  
\- Нет, - клятвенно обещал Ангел.  
\- Тогда ладно, - кивнула Корделия и ткнула пальцем в опешившего Спайка. – Чтоб не смел курить в Гиперионе! И вообще вел себя тут прилично! Ангел, через десять, нет, уже через пять минут у тебя встреча с клиентом. Будь добр, не опаздывай.  
Она вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Во дает! – почти тут же изрек Спайк и пихнул локтем оцепеневшего от изумления Ангела. – А ты боялся!  
Ангел мотнул головой, стряхивая оцепенение, и, откинув одеяло, встал.  
\- Да уж… - пробормотал он, начиная одеваться. – Прямо скажем, я не ожидал такого от Корделии.  
\- Видимо, ее тоже достал твой сынуля, - предположил Спайк и потянулся за сигаретами.  
\- Не кури в Гиперионе, - напомнил Ангел, правильно разгадав замеченное краем глаза движение.  
Спайк отдернул руку.  
\- Но я бы все равно не стал надеяться, что и с остальными все пройдет так гладко, - уже полностью одетый Ангел направился к двери, оправляя пиджак.  
\- Ничего, Персик! – бодро напутствовал его в спину Спайк. – Будут проблемы, скажи им, что приведешь сюда Дру.  
\- Что? – от удивления Ангел чуть не открыл дверь себе в лоб. – Зачем?  
Спайк сладко потянулся и, видя недоумение на лице Ангела, объяснил:  
\- Представляешь, как они напугаются, когда разберутся, КОГО ты собираешься притащить в дом? Они потом сами будут тебя уговаривать оставить здесь меня!

**Конец**

  
_написано в 2008 году_   



End file.
